sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Bay View Energy FC
(as Bay View F.C.) | dissolved = | ground = SGEnergy Stadium | capacity = 12,000 | owner = The St. Gregory Energy Co. | chairman = | manager = Roel Baten | coach = | currentleague = League B | currentposition = | lastseason = | lastleagueb = League B | lastposition = 13th | current = | website = | firstgame = | largestwin = | worstdefeat = | topscorer = | fansgroup = | honours = | American = }} Bay View Energy FC is a professional football club based in Bay View, St. Gregory. The team plays in League B, the second tier of the St. Gregory Football Association. Wholly owned and operated by the St. Gregory Energy Company (itself a subsidiary of the territorial government), the club were a founding member of League C in 1990 under the name Bay View Football Club. They have spent almost their entire history between the second and third tiers, having been in League A for just two seasons (1999-2001). The team plays its home matches at SGEnergy Stadium (formerly nicknamed "The Hive at SGEnergy Stadium" after the team's former nickname, the Bees), which has a capacity of 12,000. On January 24, 2018, the team announced it would be re-branding at the end of the 2017-18 season to Bay View Energy FC, with a new logo and color scheme. History In early 1990, when the SGFA agreed to expand St. Gregory's professional football ranks to a third division, the St. Gregory Energy Company announced they would be sponsoring a team to represent their base of operations: Bay View, a burgeoning community just outside the territorial capital, Warner Bay. Bay View had no existing professional or amateur football team, and the region's rapid growth meant the time was right for one to be established. Bay View Football Club was officially incorporated on March 5, 1990, and entered into League C for its inaugural season. They finished a respectable fourth out of the six new teams. Despite a regression to fifth in 1991-92, the expansion of League C from six to eight teams in 1992-93 (with a total of four new professional clubs entering the third tier that year) gave Bay View an opportunity to succeed, which they did; the team won its first league championship that season and earned their first-ever promotion to League B. Bay View's first season in the second division was a successful one: the club finished fifth out of eight in 1993-94 and avoided relegation. Although 1994-95 saw Bay View slip to the bottom of the table, they were spared relegation when the SGFA announced an expansion of League B the following season, meaning no teams would drop down that year. When relegation returned in 1995-96, Bay View needed a last-day win over Crusaders to avoid a return to League C, the 3-1 result sending Crusaders down instead. They finished as runners-up in the 1998-99 League B season, earning promotion to League A for the first time in club history. The following season, they finished an impressive 10th in their first season in the top flight, but finished 15th the following year and were relegated back to League B. Colors, crest and nickname The club was nicknamed The Bees, after the black and gold striped kits which they wore from their inception until their re-brand in 2018. The old crest, introduced in 1990 and updated in 2014, was a shield shaped like a bee's abdomen. The color scheme will change in summer 2018 following a decision by the owners, the St. Gregory Energy Company, to re-brand the team as Bay View Energy. The new colors will be green, blue, black and white. 'Kits' Bay View's uniforms are currently supplied by Umbro. The club is sponsored in-house by its owners, SGEnergy. In 2016, Umbro and Bay View unveiled a new kit for the upcoming 2016-17 League B season, featuring a switch from vertical to horizontal stripes (hoops) for the first time in club history, to fit more closely with the club crest and the "Bees" nickname. The club also introduced a new blue away kit, featuring a sublimated hoops pattern. Players Current squad : As of September 14, 2019 Note: Players without a flag are from St. Gregory. Players with an asterisk (*) are from outside the United States or its territories, or have represented a non-U.S. territory at international level, but hold either citizenship or permanent residency in the U.S. and thus do not count towards the league cap on foreign players. Out on loan Former players :Further information: Category:Bay View Energy FC players Managerial history :Further information: Category:Bay View Energy FC managers Honors * League C :*'Champions (1):' 1992-93 Category:Bay View Energy FC Category:Club pages